Slow
by SkyHell
Summary: En medio de una celebración una desconocida aparece para traer una serie de noticias que no serán del agrado de los héroes de París, pero específicamente, es la portadora de las peores noticias que podría recibir Félix. ¿Se puede cambiar el destino? [Universo alterno] [Félix x Bridgette]
1. Capítulo 01: Prologo

**Notas del fanfic: **

Como siempre es bueno recordar, los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son de una fan de la serie que disfruta poniéndolos en escenarios tormentosos para placer propio y de aquellas hermosas personas que deciden leer mis desvaríos.

_Advertencias: _

1) Posible OoC, no mucho. No me gusta adulterar la esencia de un personaje pero por ciertos factores quizá pase un par de veces, de ante mano, perdón.

2) Muerte de un personaje. No diré cuál aunque igual lo sospechen desde un inicio.

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hi desu! Y bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a una historia más, los capítulos de la historia serán extremadamente cortos más que nada para ayudarme a recuperar la motivación.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Prólogo. **

Félix sonrió de nueva cuenta de manera discreta, ver a sus amigos conversar tranquilamente en su mansión era algo que siempre le traía paz.

**— ¡Aquí están los aperitivos! —** Se escuchó la voz alegre de Bridgette que salía de la cocina

—** Viejo, qué envidia… Tú puedes comer esto cuando quieras —** Dijo Nino al momento de dar una mordida a un croissant

**— Claro que no… Félix aún tiene que cuidar su figura, por algo es mi modelo favorito — **Respondió Bridgette dejando la charola en una de las mesas para después avanzar hacía los brazos de Félix que, por mero instinto, la cubrieron protectoramente pegándola un poco más a él.

El carraspeo de la garganta de Chloé se hizo presente ante aquella afirmación

**— ¿_Modelo favorito? _¡Sueñas Agreste! Yo soy la máxima musa de Bridgette. Después de todo, yo soy una _abeja reina_ y tú solo eres _un gato callejero_**

**— ¡¿A quién llamas callejero, rubia?! —** Plagg no pudo evitar salir de su pequeña habitación escondite al escuchar aquel insulto

**— Esto no es contigo, Plagg, mi reina solo reafirma su puesto como musa absoluta **— Defendió a su portadora, Pollen, saliendo de la bolsa de mano de la modelo hija del alcalde.

**— ¿Musa absoluta? — **Preguntó esta vez Tikki, quién tenía un croissant entre sus pequeñas manos **— ¡Creo que lo olvidan pero los colores de su última colección basados en mí! **

Y aquello solo generó que la discusión incrementara.

Alya miraba aquello divertida, ¿quién diría que algún día ellos podrían llevarse tan bien?

Habían pasado 5 años desde primer ataque de Hawk Moth y 2 desde que los héroes de París se revelaron sus identidades. El maestro había permitido que los _héroes ocasionales _conservaran a sus kwamis y, aunque aún no habían atrapado al villano poseedor de Nooroo, cada vez se volvían más fuertes, más audaces y sobre todo **_más unidos._**

Si bien todos se fueron de bruces contra el suelo al ver que la rivalidad entre Bridgette y Chloé desapareció al punto en que la franco-china diseño vestidos para la rubia, el impacto de saber que la Dupain-Cheng inició una relación con el único hijo de Gabriel Agreste casi produce una oleada de pánico, ya que eso sería prueba irrefutable del fin del mundo.

Sin embargo, aquel ambiente de diversión se rompió por completo al presentarse un pequeño temblor que causo que los muebles se tambalearan.

**— ¿Un Akuma? —** Preguntó Alya aproximándose a Nino.

**— ¿Aquí?**

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más un extraño portal de color blanco se abrió en el techo de la casa.

Las reacciones fueron inmediatas, cada Kwami se puso a un lado de su portador, listos para enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera.

Félix soltó su agarre de Bridgette, colocándose delante de ella. Su mirada se tornó peligrosa ante aquella particularidad.

Del extraño portal emergió un cuerpo femenino, frágil y delgado de largos cabellos rubios que terminó por caer de golpe en uno de los sillones negros de la sala.

Aquella extraña chica puso su mano sobre su cabeza, puesto que sentía un pequeño dolor seguramente por la caída.

**— ¿Quién eres? —** Preguntó Félix, mirándola seriamente.

La desconocida reconoció la voz de Félix y le miró encontrándose a su vez con la portadora de la creación. Sus ojos se abrieron cual grandes eran y su corazón comenzó a latir de manera errática, contuvo la respiración al tiempo que se ponía en pie sin apartar la mirada de Bridgette, ignorando por completo la presencia de los demás.

**— ¿Madre? —** Su voz se escuchó temblorosa y débil a causa de la sorpresa

**— ¿Qué? —** Eso extraño a todos, pero especialmente al portador de la destrucción

**— Yo… —** La rubia regreso su mirada a Félix, quién ahora parecía extrañado **— Yo creo que vas a matarme por esto… Padre.**

By:

Sora~

* * *

Bueno, fue divertido para el inicio Esto me pasa por ver series y después ir a dormir (¿?)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado la introducción a la historia y no saben cuánto apreciaría si tienen alguna teoría, alguna idea, duda o comentario :3 Igual si quieren contar algo random, pueden expresarse libremente en la caja de los comentarios yo responderé a cada una y uno de ustedes.

Gracias por brindarme una oportunidad.

¡Hasta la otra~ y que se encuentres de maravilla!

_Un invocador de ha desconectado._


	2. Capítulo 02: El problema

**— Notas del capítulo — **

¡Hi desu! Si, no, no están alucinando esta es una actualización rápida. Una persona que conozco me recomendó no presionarme por el largo de los capítulos y me acostumbrara a hacer lo que ella llama _una historia express _ahora que soy medianamente más libre para recuperar el ritmo y seguir con las demás historias que tengo pendientes. ¿Qué mejor fandom qué el de Ladybug que, en mi humilde opinión, es el mejor?

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 02: El problema**

El silencio se hizo presente, por las palabras dichas por aquella chica misteriosa.

**— ¿Madre? —** Preguntó Bridgette con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

**— Sé que será un poco difícil de creer pero yo… Mi nombre es Emma Agreste Dupain y como podrás intuirlo, soy su hija —** Respondió mirándolos a ambos

**— ¿Y esperas que creamos algo así? —** Por más que Félix trataba de no dejar mostrar sus emociones, la sorpresa se hizo presente en su voz.

La miro detenidamente, si bien ambos poseían el cabello de un tono bastante similar, lo que le hacía dudar eran aquellos ojos.

Porque en los ojos de _Emma_ encontraba los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

**— Hey, hey, hey… Despacio chica, ¿Estás diciendo que vienes del futuro y que esos dos son tus padres? —** Preguntó Alya acercándose despacio a la chica, acción que Nino repitió.

**— Justamente eso estoy diciendo, tía Alya —** Respondió mientras le devolvía la mirada con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

**— ¿Tía? —** Sin quererlo la castaña alzó una ceja interrogante ante aquello

**— ¡No bajen la guardia! Esto podría ser una trampa —** Chloé no era capaz de creer todo aquello, ¿viajes en el tiempo? ¡Completamente absurdo!

**— ¿No me van a creer tan fácil, verdad? — **Soltó un leve suspiro **— Tía Alya, tu eres Rena Rouge y tu Kwami es la adorable Trixx, tío Nino eres carapace y Wayzz es tu confiable Kwami… Ti —** Carraspeo la garganta recordando que Chloe nunca quiso ser llamada "tía" puesto que eso la hacía sentir vieja **— Chloé no podría ser otra que Queen bee junto con Pollen**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes ante su aquella situación, una completa desconocida conocía sus identidades y los nombres de sus kwamis, cosa que tampoco los dejaba tan tranquilos.

**— Mi padre —** Su vista de nuevo se dirigió a la pareja que la veían como si fuera una alucinación **— Félix Agreste es Chat Noir junto con Plagg y mi madre… —** Miró atentamente a Bridgette de nueva cuenta y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro **— Mi madre es _Ladybug —_** Su voz sonó casi con devoción mientras colocaba la mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía como si fuera a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

**— ¡Muy bien! ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? — **Preguntó Plagg acercándose a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro.

**— ¿Cómo? Todo París sabe sus identidades.**

**— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una mentira! **

**—En _mi época_, todos saben sus identidades.**

**— Entonces tu información no es tan verídica, si es información al acceso de todos —** Tikky se colocó cerca de Plagg, asombrada del parecido que la chica tenía con los portadores de la creación y la destrucción.

**— Las identidades de sus portadores sí. Nadie sabe el nombre de los kwamis, yo lo sé porque he convivido toda rodeada de kwamis y héroes. **

Plagg notó la forma en la que aquella chica analizaba a Tikki, cosa que no le dio buena espina.

**— Supongamos que te creo —** Félix decidió acercarse también, quedando a una distancia prudente de _"su hija"_ **— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? **

**— A ciencia cierta no lo sé y estoy tan sorprendida como tú; Seguramente es una habilidad nueva de… —** Detuvo sus propias palabras y por un momento sus ojos se abrieron cual grandes eran para acto seguido girarse al lugar en el que había caído, arrojando los cojines del sillón por el suelo sin cuidado alguno**— ¡Law! **

**— ¿Qué es Law? —** Preguntó Bridgette por primera vez, saliendo de aquel aturdimiento que todo aquello le había provocado

**— ¡Mi Kwami! —** Respondió sin interrumpir su búsqueda.

**— ¡Imposible! —** Wayzz también había estado observando la escena, tratando de no interferir y de entender lo más que podía, pero ante aquel detalle no podía dejarlo pasar **— No existe ningún kwami con ese nombre. **

**— Eh… —** Emma detuvo su búsqueda y se giró a observar al que, ella sabía, solía ser el kwami del _maestro_. Un pequeño debate mental se instaló en ella, después de todo, sabía que no debía dar muchos detalles del futuro porque podría causar un desastre

**— ¡Emma! —** Escucharon una voz y acto seguido un pequeño ser idéntico a los kwamis pero con la forma de un dragón blanco se colocó en el hombro derecho de la nombrada **— ¡¿Estás bien?!**

**— Sí, Law pero estamos metidos en un problema**

**— No, no. Nosotros escapamos del problema estamos en la mansión del abuelo.**

Emma suspiró y dirigió la vista hacía sus progenitores quienes parecían haberse olvidado de ella, puesto que ahora veían a la pequeña creatura.

Law por su parte siguió la mirada de su portadora, se quedó observando a la mujer que se encontraba a un lado de Félix. Pero no fue hasta que vio a los kwamis portadores de la creación y la destrucción que entendió a lo que ella se refería.

**— Sí, tenemos muchos problemas —** Sentenció finalmente para agachar la cabeza

By:

Sora~

* * *

¡Hi hi! Les dije que serían actualizaciones rápidas xD Es que tan pronto como las ideas vienen las plasmo y las subo :3 Espero ser así en las demás una vez que tome el ritmo de nueva cuenta.

Debo admitir que no pensé que hubieran personas que se interesaran ;; ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! En serio, significa mucho para mí.

**_Respuestas:_**

_SeleneKou13: _¡Hi desu! Aiñ, no puedo expresar el afecto que te tengo al ser la primer persona en apoyarme y dedicar tiempo a escribir estas lindas palabras. ¿De verdad crees que tiene toques diferentes? ¡Eso me hace demasiado feliz! Toma, aquí tienes enormes porciones de mi cariño solo para ti Espero poder leerte de nueva cuenta, eres demasiado genial y adorable

_Takakuri: _(¿El nombre es de algún anime? ¡Me suena! Pero no recuerdo de donde) Espero que pronto se vaya entendiendo lo que está pasando owo Aunque~~ piezas se irán dando de poco en poco :3 Aún no sé que tanto vaya a durar el fic pero tengo la vía corta y la vía rápida x'D Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos.

_Sckorve: _¡Beta! ¿Cómo es que me encontraste aquí? XD No hay mucho que decirte más que… Sabes que te amo


	3. Capítulo 03: Law, el tiempo y su origen

Okay, sí. Sé que había prometido actualizaciones un poco más continuas que lo que están viendo ahora… ¡Pero! Tengo una explicación.

¡Encontré un trabajo genial! En lo personal me está gustando demasiado, pero tengo que tomar capacitaciones en la capital de mi cuidad (que se encuentra más o menos a 2 horas de mi hogar). Diariamente hago un trayecto de ida y vuelta~ así que llegaba muerta a mi casa y queriendo solo dormir un poco

¡Pero ya me adapté! (O eso creo) Y estoy lista para seguir

Enjoy it!

* * *

_Capítulo 03: Law, el tiempo y su origen._

El maestro Fu no podía evitar el sentirse completamente asombrado al tener a aquella extraña criatura en sus manos, ya que minutos atrás habían confirmado que efectivamente se trataba de un _kwami_, pero de uno bastante peculiar y extraño

_El kwami del tiempo._

**— ****¡Tiene qué estar bromeando maestro! —** Exclamó Wayzz preocupado y sin apartar la mirada del pequeño con rasgos de Dragón **— Hace milenios que no nace un nuevo kwami.**

**— ****Y de todos, ¿tener el tiempo? Ya es suficientemente problemático que exista uno con el poder de la ****_destrucción —_** Agregó Tikky recordando todos los incidentes que había causado Plagg, lamentándose por la torre de pisa una vez más.

**— ****Azucarito… Eso fue muy duro**

**— ****Tengo la misma pregunta, pero no tengo ninguna duda que es un kwami… ¿Cuál es la joya de ****_Law_****? **

**— ****Justo aquí —** Mencionó Emma poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja dejando ver una perforación en el hélix (1) y un arete espiral

**— ****Interesante — **Maestro Fu se acercó más Emma admirando de cerca aquella peculiar joya de color _plateada _**— ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste tu kwami, Emma? **

La aludida solo suspiro como respuesta, un gesto que todos los presentes acuñaban a Félix cuando este no quería responder **— ¿No es mala idea qué les cuente cosas del futuro?**

**— ****¿Tiene mucho impacto la respuesta? **

Emma giró la vista hacía los kwamis rojo y negro **— Depende; A este punto Plagg y Tikky, ¿qué tipo de relación tienen?**

**— ****¡Profundamente enamorados!**

**— ****¡Ninguna!**

Ambos exclamaron sus respuestas al mismo tiempo demostrando lo diferentes que eran sus opiniones sobre el tema

**— ****¡Además! ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con…? — **Las palabras murieron en la boca de la kwami de la creación, quién se acercó a la pequeña criatura blanca **— No es cierto. **

**— ****¿Qué pasa, Tikky? —** Preguntó volando junto con ella.

**— ****Sí, el tiempo es una conjunción de la creación y la destrucción así que yo… —** Comenzó a decir Law

**— ****¡Oh, sí! **

**— ****Oh, no… **

De nueva cuenta las reacciones de Plagg y de Tikky eran completamente contrarias entre ellas.

**— ****¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — **Preguntó esta vez Trixx

**— ****El tiempo es capaz de crear montañas y de destruir los restos de seres vivos**

**— ****Te dije que algún día caerías en mis garritas y solo me tomó unos cuantos siglos — **Dijo Plagg sonriendo con suficiencia.

**— ****¡¿Qué rayos estaría pensando la yo del futuro?! —** Exclamó la portadora de la creación **— ¡Me niego a creerlo!**

**— ****Tiene bastante sentido — **Intervinó de nuevo Maestro Fu sin dejar de analizar a Law ** — Además su joya es un arete, como tu joya Tikky, y cuando no está en uso se vuelve plateado, como el anillo de Plagg**

**— ****¡Eso es muy injusto! ¡No te me acerques tanto, apestoso!**

Una sonrisa discreta se deslizó por los labios de Félix ante aquella divertida situación

**— ****Tal parece que las ****_motitas _****no pueden escapar de las ****_garras_**** — **Susurró en la oreja de Bridgette

**— ****Yo recuerdo la historia muy diferente, Minou**

Emma miraba aquella escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de atesorar ese momento lo más que fuera posible.

By:

Sora Jigoku

* * *

¡Así es! Law es hijo de Tikky y Plagg en el futuro también.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, en serio Y que su semana vaya de maravilla

Lo dejo aquí porque si no rompería con el trato de las actualizaciones cortas.

_Aclaraciones_

(1) El hélix es la parte superior de la oreja donde, popularmente, se hace una segunda perforación.

_Respuestas_

**_SeleneKou13:_**

¡Jamás, Jamás, **Jamás** en la vida sería capaz de expresar lo mucho que te agradezco y aprecio! Aunque no lo parezca, realmente tus hermosos comentarios significan mucho para mí ;;

Lamento esta _pequeña demora_ pero es que realmente llegaba muerta ya que estoy durmiendo como _3 _o _4 _horas y aprender el sistema en un mes es complicado. Pero ya siento que me acostumbre :3

Sí, Chloe no parece el tipo de mujer que guste de ser llamada "tía".

¡Besitos y abrazos a donde quiera que estés, lindura!

**_Serena Azul:_**

Antes que nada, ¡bienvenida! Y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme algo, me hace infinitamente feliz.

¡Sí! En unos años ya tendrán a la pequeña Emma, pero hay muchas cosas de por medio del por qué ella está ahí.

No os preocupéis linda, poco a poco la maraña será develada

¡De nueva cuenta muchas gracias y te deseo una semana magnifica! Espero que nos leamos de nuevo

**_Tsubasa23:_**

¡OMG! ¡Tú! Amo los comentarios que haces, te me haces una persona increíblemente tiernaaaaa :3 me has hecho la semana completa con esto, en serio.

Lamento de veras la demora pero trataré de que ya no pase No sabes cuánto deseo que te encuentres muy bien y el volvernos a leer en otra ocasión


	4. Capítulo 04: Una verdad a medias

¡Hi desu! ¿Adivinen quién por fin termino sus capacitaciones? ¡Soy, por fin, un elfo libre! Lista para dar amor y actualizaciones. Odie no tener tiempo y justamente ayer, se acabaron mis idas diarias.

Ahora sí, espero que disfruten del capítulo, nos leeremos de nueva cuenta en las notas del final.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Una verdad a medias.**

**— Bien, comprobado el hecho de que ella es hija de ustedes dos —** Dijo Alya quien aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo con aquella chica, pero mientras más la veía, más se daba cuenta del parecido que tenía con los dos primeros héroes de Paris **— Queda un pequeño problema.**

**— Si, también estaba pensando en eso. Dijiste que no sabías como volver a tu época, ¿verdad, Emma? — **Dijo Félix, quien tenía una taza de té que Bridgette le había preparado entre sus manos

**— Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí — **Se encogió de hombros **— No sé cómo volver a mi tiempo**

Todos suspiraron con pesadumbre, no porque quisieran que se fuera, sino porque no tenían idea de cuánto podía alterar al futuro.

**— Eso nos trae el siguiente problema… ¿Dónde se va a quedar?**

**— ¡Podría quedarse en mi casa! —** Exclamó con entusiasmo Bridgette, con una radiante sonrisa.

**— ¿Y cómo se lo explicaras a tus tíos?**

**— ¡No hay problema! Diré que es una nueva amiga del colegio**

**— También puede quedarse en la mansión —** Intervino Félix, quien también se encontraba emocionado por poder conversar con su hija. **— Después de todo, últimamente, con la semana de la moda, no creo que se den cuenta**

**— De ser preferible me gustaría quedarme con mi madre —** Respondió con un semblante un poco serio, sin poder apartar la mirada de la mesa blanca que se encontraba frente a ella. No sabía la expresión que estaría en el rostro de ambos

**— No hay problema —** Félix mantuvo su rostro impasible, pero por dentro, eso le había causado estragos.

**— ¡Sí! Será como una pijamada… ¡Y podremos hablarnos de muchas cosas!**

— **Bridgette… No puedes tomar esto a la ligera —** Habló Maestro Fu **— Recuerda que no debes tener muchos detalles del futuro**

**— Así es, no sabemos que estragos ya estemos causando en el futuro de Emma solo con tenerla aquí**

**— Oh, no, no se preocupen por eso —** Respondió mirando a su padre.

**— ¿Huh?**

**— Em tiene razón —** Habló Law colocándose en el hombro de Emma, carraspeo la garganta antes de continuar **— No puedes cambiar tu futuro viajando al pasado.**

**— ¿Qué? Pero…**

**— Sí, la teoría dice que si cambias algo del pasado, por mínimo que sea, altera todo tu futuro. Pero esto no es así. **

**— No lo entiendo… —** Admitió Bridgette colocando sus manos sobre su rostro.

**— No es necesario que lo entiendas del todo, solo… Ten la tranquilidad de que mi futuro no puede cambiarse — **Lo último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza que solo fue capaz de reconocer Félix.

**— ¿Esto tiene que ver con las líneas del tiempo? —** Preguntó Nino, quien gustaba de ese tipo de temas

**— Así es.**

**— Que complejo y complicado es tu poder —** Habló Tikky acercándose al que en el futuro sería su hijo.

**— ¡Es genial! No podía esperar menos de mi descendiente**

**— ¿No creen que se están tomando esto con mucha calma? — **Preguntó Chloé quien no terminaba de caer en su asombro

**— Hace mucho que cosas como estas dejaron de causarnos impresión. Después de todo, las cosas _imposibles_ nos pasan una vez por semana — **Respondió Bridgette con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

By:

Sora Jigoku

* * *

Y así como ustedes lo leyeron… ¡Libre soy! Para estar escribiendo la continuación de este fanfic.

Con esto espero estar viniendo a dejar continuaciones de una manera más continua c: Esto de los capítulos cortos es lo máximo, jamás lo había hecho.

¡Espero que se encuentren de maravilla y no se estén derritiendo por el calor tan intenso!

¡Ciaossu!

**_Respuestas:_**

**_SeleneKou13:_**

Señorita, usted lentamente se vuelve mi parte favorita de actualizar este fanfic owo ¡Muchas gracias! Debo admitir que estaba muy, muy preocupada por ello ya que es mi primer empleo en toda mi vida.

Estoy un poco enterada de la situación por la que pasas, y creeme que lamento que tengan que pasar por todo eso :c Si puedo ayudarte en algo por favor no dudes en comunicármelo


End file.
